The Devil's Dream
by Metro-phaze
Summary: Does anyone know what truly happened to the real Abyssion, the real man inside the evil monster? Does anyone know the pain he had to endure? Do his eyes only reflect back evil, or do his eyes tell you that he has had enough--enough of it all?R&R!


I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA

I wrote this story because...I wanted to unravel the mystery of Abyssion's life. His epic life. The whole truth to why he came so evil and mean. So, enjoy!!!

~Metro-phaze

* * *

Abyssion.

That one name caused many to shiver in horror, because the man with that name was responsible for the assembly of all the Devil's Arms, which allowed him to become powerful and ever so hungry. Abyssion is just a name. Abyssion is just a word we used to call this man. So why do the nations quiver at the sound of it? Why do the humans and elves shake at the sound? It is only a name.

Does anyone know what truly happened to the real Abyssion, the real man inside the evil monster? Does anyone know the pain he had to endure? Do his eyes only reflect back evil, or do his eyes tell you that he has had enough--enough of it all?

You Don't know his true story--his real story--the real reason why he changed and became so evil.

Tethe'alla was a wonderful place back then, few monsters lurking about for young swordsmen to extinguish. Many young folks dreamt of exploring the world and discovering its treasures and the special places. One of those men was Abyssion, hair ever so blue, eyes greener than emerald. He was a sophisticated man, who respected everyone he saw and made little comments about the bad things. He had been traveling with his wife, Abigail for quite a while.

Abigail was the woman Abyssion always wanted, the woman of his dreams, and woman who had stolen his heart. She was always beside her husband, and they loved each other so very much. His loving words could not keep them apart. Abyssion could not ask for more, and the woman he was with could not be any better. Her hair was silver, and her eyes bluer than the ocean. Her beauty was stunning and her smile radiant. Her skin was pale, but her complexion was excellent. She was a slender woman, who could get her nails dirty and get on the ground. But for the past nine months, she put her activities aside and focused on the small being that was inside her. She was expecting a baby, who was due anytime soon.

The couple traveled around Tethe'alla, dreaming of finding a right place to settle and claiming it their own. They wanted a place to raise the baby and live a happy life.

Abyssion had seen most of the ruins in Tethe'alla. He hungered for more. He and his wife traveled around the lands, stopping only for Abigail to regain her breath. She had become heavy, and every step seemed to cause her pain.

"We should rest, dear," Abyssion insisted.

"Let's carry on," Abigail breathed, placing a gentle hand on her womb. "A few miles more. Where exactly are we headed?"

"Temple of Light," her husband answered, smiling to himself. "I heard it is a wonderful place. It's stunning and beautiful." He looked at her lovingly. "Just like you."

Abigail held her husband's hand as he helped her walk every step of the way. He never once le her go, and he always kept her in his sight. Abyssion used a careful hand, making sure he didn't hurt her, or the baby inside. He kissed her occasionally, when she panted and couldn't carry her legs any further. He would be the most caring husband in the world, and the proudest father of the century.

"A few more steps, my dear," Abyssion assured her, keeping her body close to his and pecking her cheek gently.

The couple reached a halt, in front of a dark cave. Abigail was exhausted, and her breathing became rigid. Her husband helped her catch her breath, and then lead the way into the cavern.

The Temple Of Light didn't seem all that bright at all, the first time they walked in. Each step made Abigail more concerned about what was ahead, but she calmed down and forced herself to think of the positive things ahead.

"This way, love," Abyssion whispered in a hushed tone, giving her hand a squeeze, to let her know that he was always going to be by her side.

Then he stopped. He stopped in his tracks, and Abigail clenched her fists, uncomfortable in the darkness. He rubbed her hands in the pitch-black dimness.

"My world was dark," her lover spoke, barely audible. "Dark as midnight sky, and as painful…as dying. Everyday was useless, and the whole in my heart expanded…" he trailed off into silence.

A speck of light beamed from a corner of the cave.

"Until I met you," he said lovingly, and kissed her on the lips ever so gently.

The speck of light became millions of fragments, as light swallowed the cave. Everything in sight beamed, as the diamonds blossomed from her hiding and the crystals laughed with joy. There was no longer any darkness, and one would not have known it was ever enveloped by the shadows.

"It's…absolutely…" Abigail trailed off.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Abyssion exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face.

"It is…I--"

"It's all for you, all of it. Anything you see in this cave--diamonds, crystals, anything. I give it all to you, love."

Abigail's eyes flooded with tears. How dare…how could a man love her so much…how could someone do this for her…_only _for her? What kind of man would do such a thing…for love?

"I can't accept this, this is too much, darling--" she stuttered, her words becoming fragments. She could barely talk. Her mind was racing and she couldn't find any words to explain her feelings.

"Take it all in, honey," Abyssion comforted her. "You're the only woman in my life I can ever ask for…so I give everything--all of it to you…"

He started to kiss her, slowly increasing his pace, guiding her and coaxing her to go along. He poured all his love into that deep kiss--all his pain and all his sadness and emptiness and ache. He let all his saddened emotions vanish into thin air as he kissed her with all his might, all his love, all his adoration. He couldn't think of a better place to show his love for her.

Abigail felt every emotion into that kiss--anger, sadness, pain, and happiness. She kissed him back forcefully, hands reaching to clutch his neck and twist in his hair. He felt her tug at his hair and increased his speed, kissing and licking the tips of her lips as softly as he could. He would never let her get hurt, he would never allow her to get hurt. Never again would she be unhappy, sad, or angry.

"You make me feel so…full of life," Abyssion breathed. "Did you know that?"

"Well, you make me feel…different each day," Abigail smiled, her face close to his.

"Different? Do I make you feel angry, love?"

"Not angry…just different each day. I don't know how to explain it. It' s a good thing."

He kissed her warm little nose. How could a woman love him so much? How could anyone…_anyone _love him so much…so much that he couldn't understand it?

"I--Abyssion….I…"

"I love you, Abigail…more than…more than you can ever imagine. With all my heart, all my soul--you can't imagine--"

She shrieked, and Abyssion didn't know what she was doing. She grabbed her womb and squealed forcefully. Her face was distorted and an expression of mere pain flashed all over her eyes. He shook Abyssion's hand wrathfully and wailed,

"It's…happening! Right now!! Ughhh!!"

Abyssion didn't need to be told twice. He knew exactly what was happening, and he held her gently, and placed her on the ground. He explored his bag for towels and blankets. Examining her face, he knew she was ready, and time as running out. The baby was going to arrive.

She let out another ear-piercing scream, her face covered in beads of sweat and tears.

"Darling, it's all going to fine. It's all going to be fine…it's all right, it's all right…"

Her breathing became ragged and unsteady. She could not control it. Her face twisted into a nervous expression. Abyssion took her hand in his and softly caressed it.

"It's going to be okay, love. I won't let you get hurt…not ever again…"

His words calmed her down some, but she continued to shriek ever few seconds. She followed his instructions. There was no time to lose--no time for errors. One mistake could take her life. Forever.

"Abyssion…" she gasped, another rush of pain shaking her body wrathfully.

"Breathe, Abigail, breathe," her husband coaxed.

She pushed with all her might, screamed a silent scream and squeezed Abyssion's hand tightly.

"You're doing fine, Abigail, you're doing excellent, just a little more…"

She wailed a long wail, wailed because she hated the world, wailed because she never wanted to feel this pain ever again, never wanted to be apart from this man, wailed because she wanted everything to end, wailed because she was empting all her stress and effort into the long, endless push.

Abyssion hated seeing her in pain, but even throughout it all, she was still beautiful, throughout the labor, and throughout the process. She was still his angel, his wife, his beloved one.

He dug his hands in her, reaching out to the new life inside her. She opened her mouth to utter a long, powerful groan, before gasping uncontrollably.

There, before his hands was the brand new life, a symbol of their love for each other, and the new life that was going to begin.

Heavy tears flowed down Abyssion's face, for it was just a remarkable sight to see--his newborn child, in his hands, and his beloved wife next to him. Who could ask for more? He passed the child to Abigail, and Abigail also began to cry, her tears blurring her dazzling eyes. The tiny miracle in her hands also cried, and all three of them cried, their tears reaching to the heavens. No words could explain the moment, the feeling, the nervousness, the excitement, and the pure joy of the new life they created. No words could explain it all.

Abyssion kissed her cheek tenderly and placed another on his newborn child. The baby wailed, and reached his hands to his parents.

"He's wonderful," Abigail hiccupped. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"He has your lovely eyes," Abyssion smiled. "Stunning and magnificent."

Abigail kissed her husband passionately, before pulling away to admire their child. The newborn had a head full of hair, and arms short and stubby. His skin was pale, just like Abigail's, but his face was stern and full of love, like Abyssion's. He was a mixture of both parents. Abyssion loved the fact that he saw a part of his wife in his child, and Abigail loved that she saw part of her husband in the baby.

"A son as gorgeous as he is needs a gorgeous name," Abyssion said. He played with his son's finger. "What will it be, Abigail?"

"You choose," Abigail protested. "I'm not very good with names."

"I can't believe we haven't been talking about names," Abyssion sighed. "Well, I don't want to leave our son nameless for the rest of his life. I would very much like it if you choose the name, Abigail."

Abigail thought for a while, and her pause was long.

"Well, his name should suit him," the woman breathed. "I don't want to give our son a name that he'll end up hating for the rest of his life. It should be a prefect name. The perfect name. Help me, darling."

Abyssion was stuck. Never had he thought of actually naming his child. He and Abigail totally missed the whole "naming" process over the past nine months. How could they miss one of the most important things? A name. What name? a perfect name…but what?

"Since he looks like you, we should name him Abyssion," Abigail stated.

"But he looks like you as well," complained the man. "I'd feel selfish."

Abigail took one long look at her child. He was quiet now, sleeping soundlessly and peacefully. Surely when he was older he'd be a fierce like a lion and hunt for game.

"He looks like he'll be an energetic one," Abigail grinned. "Doesn't he, love?"

It was Abyssion's turn to take a long look at his son. Surely when the baby was older, he'd be a maniac, hunting for animals and shooting at targets no matter what. His son was going to be something big, not just a plain, ordinary boy.

"It looks like he'll be one heck of a child," the man chuckled. "A wild little boy, who just can't put his sling shot down. A little boy who looks up to his father and mother."

"A little hunter," laughed Abigail. "Shooting with his bow and arrow." She laughed a soft laugh. "A little hunter."

Abyssion stroked his son's fragile hands. They were so soft and sensitive, like one little move could break his tiny bones.

"Hunter," smiled Abyssion. "Hunter…"

Yeah...that was my first fanfic. I hope to write more of Abyssion, Abigail, and Hunter.


End file.
